


Mayday

by IronicHoodies



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Gen, POV Third Person Omniscient, Philosophy, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27560770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronicHoodies/pseuds/IronicHoodies
Summary: Majority of the human population has died, and Earth is left to rot in catastrophe and turmoil. Luckily, though, humanity still has its desperate last ditch effort to survive: a spaceship launched into the unknown, holding the last 12 people. Although everyone's goal is to survive, to thrive, to create, and to procreate, they also have their own pasts to amend, values to uphold, secrets to hide, and relationships to remember and foster.





	1. Author's Note

Hello everyone, this is an author's note:

This story is aimed at teen and possibly older audiences, so there's nothing too explicit, violent, or anything else of the sorts, though the story may become somewhat dark and/or serious depending on your perception.

This story is also written and published by Christopher Lawrence (@ChrisThePingsock) on Wattpad. We are collaborative authors of this story and both have full copyrights to it. 

Chapters will be published on a weekly basis - every Saturday (GMT + 0)

TRIGGER WARNINGS:

\- Mild violence and gore

\- Death

\- Mild contemporary debate, which may include mentions of politics, racism, religion, and more

\- Mentions of cannibalism

\- Other possible positive and negative triggers for PTSD, DID, and other trauma-related disorders.

I will also note that this story is:

1\. Inspired by, but not entirely based from nor an adaption of, a school play by an old friend (as The Professor) and her other classmates, but is not affiliated with, endorsed by, or is sponsoring [anyone on] their team or school, and therefore may be published under copyright with some credit to the original makers of the play, and;

2\. Lacking a fixed main character, even though some will have more spotlight than others, and thus, open debate/discussion on their actions or character will be allowed in the comments as long as respect is held and are civil in nature.

Apart from that, I hope this becomes a nice read for everyone, especially given that most stories aren't written this way.

Sincerely, Ann


	2. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew is attending roll call when an asteroid warning sounds, and the crew runs off to protect themselves from impending disaster.

Earth was no more.

Nobody ever cared about that planet, ever. It was always too hot, or too cold, anything could kill you, the waters were dirty, and it was always in turmoil. One day, calamity struck the planet, revealing its inhabitants' true colors: Wicked, cruel, apathetic, utterly hopeless. They fought and blamed each other, and they warred; as the weak tried to trample the strong, they were stepped upon instead; facts were muted and locked away, and only fantasy and distortion became reality for many.

But within such a terrible species, was its finest people. 

Once disaster struck, with humanity's existence on the line, several men and women of wisdom, with the help of figures in authority of first-world nations and large companies, secretly collaborated on a project which could potentially save the human race from total extinction, although losses — losses at the level of risking lives and even whole communities — were excruciatingly great, yet inevitable.

This project was The Ark, humanity's last hope. It was extremely sturdy, durable, and compact, like a time capsule. Its hulls were made from the strongest of metal alloys, made to withstand all the known dangers of outer space, and tech on the ship was also some of the most efficient and top-notch.

Inside The Ark were several rooms serving different functions each; most notable were the two large, spacious halls in the centre where everyone gathered every morning. Its crew was composed of twelve people of different professions, each proficient in their fields. The crew passed time carefully; with the president's leadership they planned the allocation of resources meticulously, and made sure everything was always in order, never chaos, and put their full effort into their work to sustain themselves and the Ark. This was done for years.

But then came one morning, the morning that started a change. 

"Line up, everyone!" shouted President, as ten people all walked into the spacious Hall Two of The Ark. "As the last survivors of the species Homo Sapiens, what is your duty?"

"To survive, to thrive, to create, and to procreate," they chanted in unison. "To fulfill our duties competently according to our occupation, and to satisfy the needs of other members on The Ark, and most importantly, The President."

"CHEF!" shouted President in a quick huff. "What is your role?"

"To survive, to thrive, to create, and to procreate," Chef recited. "To provide food for each member of The Ark, so that they may survive. To ensure that whatever they consume is healthy and uncontaminated."

"Good," said the President. "And you, Economist! What is your role?"

"Sir, to survive, to thrive, to create, and to procreate," said Economist. "To monitor the allocation of resources and materials amongst all members of humanity."

"Is that all?" asked President, stepping closer to him.

"There is no longer a need for currency in the situation we are in," stated Economist. "Therefore—"

"SORRY I'M LATE, SIR!" shouted Engineer, rushing through the large hatch dividing the halls. "I've been routinely checking the security of The Ark's hull and our surrounding area! There is an asteroid heading in our direction, sir!"

"WHAT?" screeched President.

"IT IS AN EMERGENCY, SIR!"

"How sure are you, Engineer?" asked Professor.

"It's very likely to collide—"

"WARNING. ASTEROID COLLISION IMMINENT. PLEASE TAKE PROTECTIVE MEASURES IMMEDIATELY," announced the loudspeaker.

"Well, I'm out of here!" shouted President, immediately fleeting on his own.

Economist stepped in his direction. "You—"

"WHAT PROTECTIVE MEASURES ARE THERE?" Athlete panicked as Engineer ran off.

"Don't panic, everyone!" shouted Professor. "Engineer, do you know how long till the asteroid collides?"

"We have approximately ten minutes!" he answered, stopping by the gateway. "Pilot, to the control room! Let's see if we can steer away from the asteroid!" he continued, running. Pilot followed.

"Hey, I'm a physics professor, dammit!" shouted Professor, chasing after them. "Let me help!" 

"Professor, go with Pilot! I'll check the engines," commanded Engineer before running off.

"Everyone, let's be calm. We have nine minutes," said Soldier.

"We should access the emergency space suits Doctor tailored in case something like this would happen," suggested Economist.

"What about The Ark?" asked Athlete.

"We can't worry about The Ark at a time like this," said Economist. "Our lives come first! Everyone, to the crew quarters!"

They started running. "Economist, what are we gonna do if the asteroid hits us?" asked Journalist. "Is it all over?"

"I don't know," Economist admitted. "Detective?"

"Don't ask me," Detective replied. "I wouldn't know either, and admittedly, I don't want to."

"If it hits us, if we're not in the space suits, then we'll quickly die from suffocation and hypothermia only seconds after the hull is breached," stated Doctor. "That's why it's important we put them on as fast as possible!"

"What if they don't work?" panicked Athlete.

"Athlete, shouldn't you be accustomed to fast-paced situations like these?" shouted Economist.

"No, I'm not! I'm not as talented as you guys are! And I'm just 16! I've never played real sports!"

"Let's keep focused, everyone!" shouted Journalist.

"ASTEROID COLLISION IMMINENT. PLEASE TAKE PROTECTIVE MEASURES IMMEDIATELY."

"Quickly!" screamed Doctor. "It's under your beds, everyone!"

They scavenged underneath their mattresses, Athlete and Doctor being the first to suit up.

"Doc... It's hard to... Breathe in these..." whimpered Athlete.

"It's alright, Athlete! Wait, get one for the President! He's in his room!" shouted Doctor, with her face mask off. "Everyone else, get suits for Engineer, Pilot, and Professor!" 

"No, don't!" refused Economist, strapping his boots on. "They're willing to risk their lives manning The Ark! Putting on the suits takes time, and we won't waste their time!"

"Athlete, you better take this to President ASAP!" shouted Soldier, tossing a spare.

"W-Wait—"

"DISASTER AVERTED," said the loudspeaker.


End file.
